Maybe Someday
by fangirlingoverPLL
Summary: "What did you do to him?" "Me! What I did to him! Are you really going to stand there and accuse me of something!" Aria screamed as she brought her hand from her side and did something only the new crazed and heart-broken Aria would do. She slapped him. Hard. (Complete)
1. A Knock On The Door

**So this is my first fan fic! Please review and tell me if you liked it or hated it or any improvements I should make. I thought it would be too long when I was writing this but I can't really tell the difference between a long and short story on here. I kind of like the character Hardy and this idea just popped in my head so that's why I wrote it!**

Aria was sleeping on the couch when he knocked on the cold wooden door. I mean she really wasn't sleeping, just staring at the ceiling. She was trying so hard not to think about Ezra, but this of course just made her think about him more. He crept into her mind every time she found a little happiness or joy in something else, reminding her of the pain he had just inflicted on her, but also the good times they had. These memories weren't happy anymore though, they were fake. This caused Aria to isolate herself, which was easy since people most of the time just left her alone. Everyone close to her tried to comfort her at first but then gave up. She was crazily filled with emotions and easily aggravated. Ezra was the one responsible. He was the one who transformed her, intentional or not. He was the one that fueled the fire in her heart. The fire that was slowly eating away at her, taking all of her oxygen, starting to darken her heart from the burning flames. She couldn't let feelings in anymore, just frustration and tears that drowned her. Everything hurt the wounds inside her so she did nothing. Aria pretty much just gave up. She sat or laid down, not thinking or moving. Lying still. Eyes closed sometimes, open others, it didn't make a difference.

So there she was. Almost lifeless, her body laid on her couch, her mind somewhere else, thinking incoherent thoughts. His hand wouldn't leave the door, Knock. Knock. He kept his irritating actions loud and forceful, making it clear he wouldn't give up anytime soon. Aria sighed, got up off the couch and hoped it wasn't who she thought it was. She was a mess and seeing Ezra would cause her too much pain. The last time they spoke he said he was leaving town, but the look in his eyes told her otherwise. The two orbs looked sad, but hopeful. Spencer once said, "Hope breeds eternal misery", and now Aria thinks she was right. To her surprise, the male standing at the other side of her doorway wasn't Ezra. It was still someone she didn't want to see, but Aria was too shocked to move before he spoke.

"Is anyone else home?" asked the man who was well acquainted to the jerk who broke Aria's heart into a million pieces.

"No," was all Aria could choke out because of the strange situation she was in.

The dirty blonde standing in front of her saw the confusion in her face and spoke again. "Can I talk to you?" Hardy questioned.

Finally able to function again, Aria began to shut the door in her visitor's face when he stepped around her and into the house. Annoyed, she began to speak but was cut off by the only other person in the room. "What did you do to him?" Hardy almost yelled.

Now the look of confusion and annoyance was wiped off of her face and replaced with anger. Aria definitely wasn't in the mood to argue… and especially with Hardy of all people. "Me! What I did to him! Are you really going to stand there and accuse me of something?!" Aria screamed as she brought her hand from her side and did something only the new crazed and heart-broken Aria would do. She slapped him. Hard. Both of their faces were now red. Hardy's was from the unpleasant gesture Aria had just given him. But Aria's was from the new fire she had inside of her. This new flame was fueled by Hardy, not Ezra, and was in her soul. Steam threatens to explode out of her ears and she is as red as a tomato. The old Aria would have never gotten this mad over a simple question, but that old girl was far gone.

Now Hardy is the one confused. He usually left Ezra alone when it came to girl problems. But lately Ezra had became notably depressed. He asked Hardy if he could stay with him while he brought a new house, since his was already sold. When he asked Ezra why he was moving so suddenly, Hardy's friend only shook his head rumbling curse words in response. Yesterday when Hardy came home from work Ezra was asleep on the couch. But instead of his usual laughing, he was crying. Whaling was a better description actually. He was rolled up in a ball screaming over and over again "Aria!" and other phrases like "I need you in my life!" and "Forgive me!". Hardy couldn't take standing on the side lines anymore so he got Ezra's phone from the kitchen counter and scrolled through his contact list until he found the one girl haunting his best friend's dreams. Aria's address was in Ezra's phone and Hardy felt like this was something that needed to be talked about face to face. He wrote down the street name and her house number on a scrap piece of paper and hid it in his bedroom. He knew it was too late that night to go out but tomorrow was a new day. Now he stood in the Montgomery's living room and finally realized he had no clue of what he was getting himself into. Hardy hadn't even heard one side of the story and came barging into Aria's house demanding answers. Maybe this was more complicated than it looked at first, but it was too late to leave now. So he just kept digging his grave. After a little mumbled about how his cheek hurt he started asking more questions. "Well that was uncalled for… anyway what happened between you and Ezra?"

"Why should I tell you? Obviously Ez…" She hadn't said his name out loud in a while and there was a reason. The word on her tongue was poison and not only tasted terrible but hurt like hell. After her pause she started talking again and this time making sure not to say his name. "... he didn't tell you. How did you even figure out to come here?"

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that you give him a chance. He hasn't spoken a word since decided to live in my house temporarily while he looks for a new place to live." It all suddenly clicked in his brain… How could I have been so stupid, he thought. Now he realized the reason for Ezra's nightmares is also the reason he is moving. Her. "I mean what could he have done that could be so bad that you would never forgive him?" Hardy continued.

Aria had only spoken the whole thing out loud once to her three best friends… Emily, Spencer and Hanna. Back them her story telling was fueled with anger and betrayal. But now those feelings were just barely lingering in her heart. The most overpowering emotion was hurt. So much now it hurt to let any other emotion show. Hurt controlled her and caused her to do crazy things like trash someone's apartment, charge through school demanding to see Ezra and currently slapping someone she only met once before. Just thinking about rekindling the old emotions filled within the lengthy tale hurt, so instead Aria ran out full speed out of the room. Hardy thought she ducked out of the back door or something but she came back seconds later with a pile of papers in her hands. Little did he know how much power those papers had.

Hardy was even more confused and shocked when Aria threw the pile at him. If it wasn't connected by a paperclip the papers would have went everywhere. But Hardy caught it in his hands uneasily. Figuring Aria wanted him to read, he started flipping through the pages that were now starting to put all of the pieces together. Hardy knew Ezra dated an Alison for a short period of time back in college but had no idea he was writing a story about her. He didn't even know Alison had a story to write. As he read on Aria sat on the couch, showing her fatigue, and closing her eyes. She wasn't sleeping or thinking, just sitting with her eyes closed like she did all the time nowadays. As Hardy read he noticed Aria was introduced as one of Alison's friends and a suspect in Alison's murder investigation.

Hardy, being yet another victim of insane and broken Aria, was now more careful with his words when he spoke. "So did he know who you were when you guys met?" Ezra had told him the story happily a while ago. How Ezra sat by the lonely brunette and hit on her and even how they ended their first "date" in the bathroom. But now Hardy was second guessing whether his friend told him the entire story or just the safe version. Was Aria just research to him? Hardy questioned to himself but immediately shook his head silently. He knew that Ezra wouldn't risk everything he ever worked for just for research. And any functioning human being would know you don't have nightmares about losing someone you don't love. Ezra admitted his endless, sappy, love toward Aria to Hardy many times. Nothing made sense to the man standing in a alien house and in front of a crazed girl as he tried to process this newly found information.

Finally Aria spoke up, "He knew me alright! He was playing me this entire time! He never really loved me." The last sentence didn't come out as angry, but more depressed. Maybe really saying the words out loud would help the hurt go away so she could feel again. Feeling, anything, would be a start. And that's what Aria needed, a start to lead her onto the road of recovery.

Hardy wasn't sure of a lot of things right now, but the one thing he was sure of was the love Ezra had for Aria. So he blurted out, "Of course he loves you! At least give him a chance to explain himself!"

"OUT!" Aria yelled with such force the ground shook. As she said this she yanked the papers out of Hardy's hand and threw them next to where she was sitting before on the couch. As if the demand wasn't a big enough clue, she got up toward the door, opening it and pointing to the outside. It grew a little darker than before. When Hardy got there it was around 4:30 but now the sun was hiding behind clouds and it was slowly becoming night, signaling that if Hardy wasn't home soon Ezra would be worried. Then he would questions like "Where were you?" that he really didn't want to answer.

So he gave up and without saying a word he left, almost sprinting through the door and out to his car. Hardy knew anymore questions would be suicidal on his part. He realized Aria really didn't need convincing to forgive Ezra, she needed time to realize the blue eyed man's love for her was and is real.

Later, Aria sat upright in her bed. It was 11:30 but she knew tonight would be another sleepless night… or at least she thought. What was different about her she didn't really know. Instead of just staring into space like the other nights filled with hurt she was deep in thought. Aria kept reliving the conversation earlier that night. The words "All that matters is that you give him a chance" were engraved in her brain. Just like a broken record, they kept replaying. Over and over again. "Give him a chance" rang one last time before she slouched over and drifted off to much needed sleep. Her last thought was probably the most important thing she would ever think. Maybe I will. Not right now, but maybe someday.


	2. Facing Ezra

**I am sooooo sorry for not uploading earlier. I never had an inspiration and didn't want to post something really bad. I am still getting the hang of things so any constructive criticism would be amazing. Just letting you know I will NEVER leave you hanging and not update at all. Don't give up hope if I don't post something for a while. Please read the author's note at the end. Also, I am starting a new mulit-chapter story so get ready! Plus you can follow me on twitter to stay up to date on things. Here is the link (it is also in my bio) /PLLfanfiction10**

Ezra sat on the couch. If this was a normal night, then he would have already been passed out drunk. These days scotch was the only thing that numbed the pain. Unlike Aria, Ezra felt emotions running inside of him ever since Aria found out about his mystery novel. He felt hurt from knowing Aria was broken because of him. He felt sorrow from not being able to comfort her. He felt loneliness for not being with Aria. He felt so many things. But the number one feeling was hatred toward himself. Before this Ezra would never drink this much every night. An earlier Ezra would have never harmed himself this much. It was unhealthy. Ezra knew he was forming an addiction. He didn't care. He didn't care that about himself anymore. The one person he really loved he had lost. And the only person he could blame was himself. So he did.

But tonight wasn't a normal night. He had lost all hope exactly two days after his last encounter with Aria. That lonely night he was packing for Hardy's and it all sunk in. He came across Aria's things in a drawer and it was like a smack in the face. The events of the past couple weeks finally felt real. He really had lost Aria. The hope she saw in his time they spoke wasn't there anymore. He started hating himself that day. Like Aria, he had lost himself. He was a new Ezra that didn't care about anything anymore. Except tonight. Tonight that hope was burning bright in his eyes. He had a plan. He was overjoyed and anxious. He finally knew how he could win Aria back.

He knew who A was. If he could finally capture A, maybe Aria would realize he really cares about her and would still do anything for her.

Not only that. But he knew where A was. New York.

* * *

He waited for Hardy to come home so he could spill everything he had planned over the last couple hours. Earlier the idea of revealing A was planted into his brain like a seed. It grew more and more as Ezra kept searching for his old research. He had narrowed it down to two people. But he needed Hardy's help to catch them in the act.

Just as he became impatient the door swung open. In came a obviously tired Hardy. Anyone who wasn't blind could see that he had rushed here as fast as he could.

"I am so sorry. There was so much traffic an-"

Hardy was cut off by Ezra was now standing and packing his papers up. "Let's go."

Fitz now had his scattered papers into a pile and was ready to go. Almost out the door, he turned around to spot a very confused Hardy.

"Where?" was the only thing the sweaty Hardy could think to say.

"New York. We have to go now because I want to take a train."

"Wait. What?" said the startled Hardy.

His best friend then turned around and continued, "I'm winning my girlfriend back." And with that he left. Hardy quickly followed, bursting with questions. All were incoherent to Ezra except for one that stood out.

"Do you know?" the blonde blurted out.

Ezra stopped in his tracks and turned around. He stared at his friend like a deer in headlights. After what seemed like infinity he finally asked, "Know what Hardy? Because right now I have no clue what you are hiding that has anything to do with Aria. Or does it? Is this just another one of your pranks!? I'm not that gullible you know!"

The look on Hardy's face told Ezra it wasn't a prank. Hardy stiffened at the name Aria and looked guilty as hell. "Ezr-"

He was cut off again by a now furious Ezra. "Did you go near her!? Did you say something to her!?"

Hardy just studied his shoe laces while Ezra continued to accuse him of things that were in fact true. All except what Ezra said next.

"What did you figure we broke up? What did you figure you could just swoop in and comfort her? Did she make the move on you or you on her?!" Ezra made sure to put air quotes around comfort and Hardy took notice.

"What the hell man! All I did was go over to her house to ask why the hell your relationship, that has lasted through so much crap, ended now. And you do know she had a right to break up with you after what you did. You were the one who broke her heart. You were the one who made her doubt your relationship. You were the one who wrote that stupid book and told all those lies. You know what? I should be mad at you! Why didn't you tell me about this legendary book you were writing that apparently ruined everything. And what about Alison. You barely said anything about her! I thought we told each other stuff! Isn't it sad that I had to find from Aria that my best friend has been lying to me for the past year and a half!"

Now it was Ezra turn to be shocked and speechless. Hardy was usually calm, cool and collected. But sometimes when someone pushes him overboard, he just screams everything that he's thinking. There is no filter in what he says. The word vomit just comes pouring out. Ezra has witnessed it happen to someone else, but Hardy and him had never argued like this before. Ezra was blinded by his hurt that Hardy didn't seem to trust him anymore. He sped out of the hallway, down the stairs and into the street, never looking back.

**So here is the author's note. I have one more chapter planned for this... but between that chapter and this one will be episode 4x24 (the finale) where Ezra is shot. So that chapter will be at the hospital. If I wrote a whole chapter of Ezra checking into a hotel, staying the night alone, and then going to the building where he is attacked, it would be pretty boring. That's why I am just skipping it. As you probably guessed, Ezra will just go on the train alone (without Hardy, which he first planned on doing) and show up alone and blah blah blah. Did that make any sense? Please write a review if you are confused or have any suggestions for this story or another story you want me to write:)**

**Ps... I noticed this was way shorter than my last one. It isn't as well written, also. Sorry for that:)**


	3. Forgive and Forget

**It was early morning and Aria was glued to her x-boyfriend / x-teacher's side. She gave up trying to not cry awhile ago. The short brunette came in with Ezra in the ambulance and right when he was allowed visitors, she sat in a chair close to him. She didn't leave once to change or shower in more than 24 hours. Before, Aria couldn't admit to herself that she still loved and cared for Ezra. But now her heart took over and her brain took a backseat. Aria forgot all of the hurt she just went thru and finally knew she could never lose Ezra. He was her rock and never stopped being it. In the moments following A shooting Ezra, she definitely didn't hide what she was feeling. She had been sobbing so much she was surprised she had any more water left in her body. Aria hadn't talked to anyone since that night on the rooftop. Every now and then she would mumbled no's and Ezra's but no one could understand her.**

**So that was where she was when Ezra's infamous blue orbs were visible again. Once his eye lids were opened he looked around the room, not knowing where he was. The only familiar thing in the room was the love of his life.**

**"****Aria? Is that you?" Ezra questioned, still in a hazy state of mind.**

**"****Ezra? Ezra! Oh my god you are awake," Aria almost yelled as she jumped up and hugged the man in the hospital bed. She clung on to him like he was the only other person on earth.**

**"****Um, Aria? I'm not complaining, but you are kind of choking me," coughed out Ezra.**

**Without any words Aria quickly got off of Ezra. An awkward silence passed until Ezra couldn't hold in the question that has been haunting him ever since he woke up in a strange bed. "Why am I here?"**

**"****You really don't remember?" Aria questioned softly.**

**"****Everything is a blank. The last thing I remember is waking up and trying to get my research together because I was going to go to New York to find you. I don't know if I ever did find it. Wait, do you know?"**

**"****I don't know about that, but I do know why you are here." Aria started starring anywhere but Ezra. She was beyond nervous. I mean, how do you tell your soul mate that they had been shot to save your life?**

**Ezra patiently waited for Aria to continue. After a couple of silent seconds that felt like years she slurred out "A shot you." It was almost too quiet for Ezra to hear. But he heard it. **

**So many questions were fighting to be answered in his head. He was very uncertain why A would shoot him or why Aria would be there. Heck, he didn't even know why she would care if he was hurt or injured. Finally he said the one thing he completely understood and made perfect sense to him, "Aria, I know I have lied a lot. But I love you and you are the one person I want to spend the rest of my life with! I am so sorry for everything."**

**He was about to continue when Aria quickly responded with, "I know. Let's just talk about that later. Right now I want to enjoy the fact that you are alive. And I kind of have to call a nurse because you woke up from your coma."**

**And with that she pressed a button next to his bed and a nurse came plowing in. "Excuse me I need a few minutes alone with him. After that you can send anyone in that wants to see him."**

**Aria was about to leave when she turned around in the doorway and smiled at Ezra. That same smile sucked him in that first day at the bar. That same smile made him lose himself every time she walked into his apartment. That same smile lit up every room she came in. Without that smile, Ezra would probably be teaching at Rosewood High without a worry in the world right now. But instead he is in a hospital bed and he just woke up from a coma. But even after all of the pain it caused, he wouldn't trade that smile for a anything.**

* * *

**Ezra's doctor came to conclusion that after the traumatizing event that took place, his brain totally forgot the past 48 hours. He would make a full recovery by the end of the month, as long as he rested a lot. Ezra would probably never remember what happened. So his first plan, that included unmasking A, didn't work. He forgot who A was and whatever happened when he was shot. But he did win back Aria, for now. Even if he doesn't remember anything, he is glad he was shot. Aria was back in his life. They decided on being friends for right now because of the emotional state they were both in. He also decided on helping the group of girls figure out who A is. **

**He had ****_almost_****everything figured out when a dirty blonde knocked on his hospital room door. Without waiting for an answer, Hardy nervously walked into his temporary room and sat on the edge of his friend's twin sized bed. **

**"****So I heard you lost your memory," says Hardy after a silence that felt cold and chilling.**

**"****Ya I guess so." **

**Even though Ezra had been filled in on what Aria and the other knew, he still felt some sort of an absence when it came to Hardy. Almost like he knew there was more to see, but it was still dark. Hardy was the only one that could bring light into the black darkness of Ezra's memory.**

**Another silence passed. They were both uneasy. Ezra didn't know what to question to ask first. Hardy didn't know what to say at all.**

**Until Hardy stood up and started to pace. He puffed out a big breath and began speaking, knowing every word he was about to say was going to be out in the world permanently after saying them.**

**"****You know when I got home last night, you had this crazy look in your eyes and written all over your face. You seemed determined, confident." Hardy sighed, remembering the night before. "But we got in a fight. It was about how I went to see Aria and that I talked to her about you. It was also about how she told me about the book you were writing."**

**Ezra sat waiting for his friend to continue. It didn't look like he was going to, but when he finally did he said something unexpected, "I remember more. But I wish I could just forget." and then his words came spilling out. Similar to the way they did when he fought with Ezra, but completely different. Hardy was now in control and wouldn't regret anything he was about to say, "I want to forget because if I was there with you, things would be different. If we didn't fight I would have probably gone with you to New York to help. I might have been shot. I might have ended up where you are laying now. Maybe known of us would have gotten hurt. Hell, maybe we would have succeed in whatever your crazy plan was. But those are all what-ifs. We can move past this. You know me better than anyone else! You should know I hate what-ifs and living in the past."**

**Ezra knows there is more of a story to be told, but he doesn't bother Hardy about it. Because Hardy is right. Ezra knows him better than he knows himself. And they both know living in the past is stupid and pointless. So he silently agrees to look toward the future and just hope for the best. That's all you really can do, right?**

**Hardy sees that something is eating away at Ezra. So he nods his head, giving his friend permission to ask away. But instead of a question that could easily be answered, he asked one completely different. "Does she still love me?"**

**Hardy was caught off guard at first but answered the best he could, since he didn't quite know the answer. But no one knows. Not right now anyway. He didn't even think Aria knew herself. "She didn't say exactly, but I could see it in her eyes. She loved you and still loves you now. But that's why she hates you. I know that sounds kind of confusing and to be honest it sounded smarter in my head, but its true. She thought you never loved her and betrayed her. Aria still loves you, whether she wants you or not. I think that is why she told you to go. She was afraid that if you were still around you two would end up together and she didn't want you hurting her again. But now she knows you care because of… well you know," he paused to gesture at Ezra's stomach and then continued, "So right now she is just confused. Let me give you some advice. If you love her, tell her. Make her lose sight of all confusion."**

**That conversation sat heavy in Ezra's mind while he drifted off into a well needed sleep. As he closed his eyes he thought that someday he would find out who A was and what exactly happened the night before, but tomorrow he would devote everything into getting the one person he truly loved back into his life. Aria. Aria had thought about someday in the future while drifting to sleep only a few days earlier. Those days felt like forever sometimes, but other times it only felt like only hours had passed. That's what someday is meant to feel like. Someday is an unknowing word that you can choose put trust in, but you don't have to. Some people realize someday isn't a day of the week. Instead of saying someday those people say today is the day, even sometimes without realizing it.**


End file.
